


Questions

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Nightmares, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Marinette is prepared to tell Chat who she really is, but is she prepared to find out who HE is? She doesn't expect to find out this way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics and I hope you enjoy it. English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes I am really sorry.  
> Go follow me on tumblr and talk to me!  
> @lazybug16  
> I also want to thank @astro-cookie because to be honest, she encouraged me to continue even though she may not know it so thanks :) xx

They met at their usual spot. Same rooftop, same time, same everything. The Eiffel Tower was near, but not too far away, and the sun was setting. There were colours of red, orange and a bit of blue too. It was beautiful.

Now speaking of beautiful…

“Good evening Chaton, how long have you been here?”

“Just a few minutes”

“Oh, good”

She walked towards hi and sat beside him. They sat there in silence, just watching the sunset. Their knees and shoulders were touching but neither of them moved. The silence wasn’t comfortable, but Chat decided to fill the air with words.

“My lady, may I make a request?”

“You may” she said giggling. 

“We play a question game. Like, I ask you a question and then you ask me a question and so on” 

She bit her lower lip, thinking if this was a good idea or not. They’ve known each other for two years. She trusted him with her life, and soon maybe, with her identity.

“You know that curiosity killed the cat right?”

“Ah, but satisfaction brought it back”

“Okay okay I’ll play, but each of us can pass a question, alright?”

She said yes. She said yes!

“Alright”

He knew he had a goofy grin on, but he didn’t care.

“I’ll go first”

She placed her fingers on her chin, thinking what she should ask.

“How old are you?”

That was an easy one.

“17, you?”

“17 as well”

“Ahh we’re in the same year in school. See my lady, I told you we’re made for each other”

He put his face near her face and caressed his head against her cheek, releasing a low purr out of him. Ladybug put her finger on his nose and pushed him away.

“You wish”

“I do, so very much”

He sent her a wink and saw her blush.

She looked away.

“Your turn”

He placed his fingers on his chin just like she had before.

“What’s your kwamis name?

“Tikki”

“Cute name”

“Yeah, it is pretty cute”

She felt silent, just looking at the stars that were starting to appear above them.

“Aren’t you going to ask what my kwamis name is?”

“I had another question in mind, and it’s been bugging me ever since we meet”

Was that a pun!? 

She said a pun!

Apparently, seeing Chat struggle to keep a huge smile of his face made her realise what she had just said.

“Ohhh shut up”

“Okay, okay, I’m shutting up. So what was the question?”

“Are your eyes green when you’re not transformed?”

Okay, that was a weird question.

“Oh Uhh… yeah”

“Okay, so assume that your hair is also blond when you’re not transformed right?” she asked half giggling.

“Hahaha very funny”

She rolled her eyes in response which he thought was his queue to continue.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Seriously? That’s what you ask a 5 year old”

“It’s pretty good though. Come on, tell me, I really want to know”

She giggled and stared at the stars once again.

“I want to be a fashion designer. Well, I could be considered one already since I make my own clothes and some for my friends and family”

There was silence for a few seconds. She turned to look at Chat and saw him looking at her with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Umm, nothing. It’s just that… I never imagined you’d be interested in that sort of thing. I thought that you’d want to be a detective or doctor”

She snorted.

“Is it because we’re super heroes and that we want justice and help people?”

“You caught me. See? You could be a great detective”

“Well, for your information I wanted to be a designer since I was a kid. What about you?”

“What about me what?”

“What do YOU want to be when you grow up?”

His eyes widened. That was the first time that someone had asked him that very question. What did HE want to do, not his father, HIM.

“I’ve uh… haven’t given it much thought to be honest. Something that helps people I suppose, or something involving children I don’t know”

“Oh? Do you have any siblings?”

“No. I just… you could say that I didn’t have a ‘great’ childhood. It wasn’t horrible but, it could have been better. Soo… I would like to help kids have a childhood that they’ll always  
remember and cherish”

He had a genuine smile now, and it was to gorgeous to ignore. 

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Me? Ha, no. I’m not great with kids, but I sometime babysit for a friend”

There was silence again. Not an uncomfortable one though. 

Suddenly, she heard him humming. She didn’t know what song it was but she did know one thing, it was beautiful.

“Do you sing?”

“Sorry?”

“You were humming”

“Oh, forgive me my lady. It’s just that I have a concert in a few days and I’m playing that song. I’ve been practicing it every day and it kinnda got stuck in my head”

“Playing? So you don’t sing?”

“No, I play the piano”

Her eyes widened a bit upon hearing that.

“Y-You play the piano?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I… just never would have pictured Chat Noir, superhero in a leather cat suit to play such a delicate instrument”

“I guess not, and by the way my outfit’s not made of leather you know”

“Oh, you know what it’s made of?”

“Yeah, boyfriend material”

Aaaaand there’s the Chat she knows. He sends her a wink and she sends him an eye roll.

“Do you play an instrument?”

“What do you think?”

“I think that you play the flute or violin, it suits you”

“Well, no. I don’t play an instrument”  
“You serious?”

“One hundred present”

“Huh…”

They continued playing this game for what felt like hours. Just laughing and asking silly questions about each other, but as they say, all good things come to an end.

“It’s getting late Chat, we should head home”

“Wait, last one, promise”

“Ughh… Fine”

She was already standing up with her yo-yo in her hand, ready to take off.

“What school do you go to?”

“Um, that one there. Collège Françoise Dupont”

She pointed to a building that was quite near, and he recognised it immediately.

They went to the same freakin school!? 

“What about you?”

“I’m uhh… home schooled. Yeah, that’s right, at home, I learn. I mean I learn at home, well see you okay bye!”

And he was off.

Okay, that was really weird…

She shrugged it off and went home, oblivious to the fact that Adrien was currently having a meltdown in his room.

He was pacing around his room, thinking about what Ladybug had said.

“We go to the same school and I don’t know who she is are you kidding me!?”

“You’ll figure it out”

He looked towards the kwami and knew straight away what he meant by that.

“You know who she is!?”

“Of course, it’s pretty obvious when you think about it” 

He knew he wasn’t going to get the answer that he wanted but it was worth a shot.

“Can I ask you?”

“Okay, you ask me one question, and ONE alone, and I’ll answer honestly, but no names”

Okay. Okay, okay, okay one question that’s easy right? What does he really want to know about her, something that will lead him towards her like… what year is she in. No, he  
already knew that. So the other question is…

“Is she in my class?”

Shit, he didn’t mean to ask that. She couldn’t be in his class, he would’ve noticed. Not to mention every single one of his classmates had been akumatized.

“Wait, I take it ba-”

“Yes”

What.

What!?

“You’re messing with me aren’t you?”

“Wow you’re oblivious and no, I’m serious”

He had to sit down and think. He sat on his bed looking towards the windows, hoping that the full moon shining upon him could give him the answer that he so desired.

Who is she?

Okay, if she was in his class, then she hasn’t been akumatized right? He could have sworn that everyone in his class had been akumatized.

He can rule out the boys, because Ladybug CAN’T be a boy. So the girls were Rose (Princess Fragrance), Juleka (Reflekta), Alix (Timebreaker), Mylène (Horrorficator), Sabrina  
(Vanisher), Chloe (Antibug), Alya (Lady Wifi) and… Marinette.

Marinette…

Marinette!?

Oh god, it’s her, she’s Ladybug.

“Judging by your face you figured it out”

“Ladybug’s been sitting behind me all this time”

“That is correct, yes”

“I love Ladybug”

“That is also correct”

“I’ve got a crush on Marinette”

“That is fairly recent but correct”

“I’m in love with the most beautiful, talented, stunning, gorgeous, kind hearted girl that the world has ever created and she’s been right in front of me and I HAVEN’T NOTICED?”

“Congratulations. Now back to me, cheeseeeeeeeee pleeeaseeeee”

“Plagg! This is serious”

“What? I need energy to survive tonight”

\--------------------

Back at the bakery things weren’t that much better…

“Tikki! But he said that we were in the same year so why did he lie saying that he was home schooled? Or the truth is that he IS home schooled. Oh Tikki I’m getting a headache”

She flopped on to her mattress already in her PJs trying to figure out what that stupid cat meant.

“Marinette don’t worry so much, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he didn’t mean to say that he was home schooled”

“If that’s the case, then he does go to scho- wait…”

She shot right up with eyes as big as sources.

“He freaked out right when I told him which school I attend and that’s when he said that he was home schooled and run away… Oh god…”

We go to the same school…

“We go to the same school!?”

Tikki just hovered there, silent.

“Oh Tikki what if I know him? What if we’ve talked or we’ve never talked? I don’t know which one’s worse to be honest…”

She was rambling by this point.

“Marinette, breathe”

After slowing her breathing, Tikki dared ask her the question.

“Do you know who he is?”

“What!? No way. How could I know, he could be anyone in the whole school”

“You know that’s not true”

“Huh?”

“What did he tell you?”

“That we’re in the same… year…”

“Exactly, so think a bit and you’ll figure it out”

“Wait, do you know who he is?”

Now it was the kwamis turn to tamble.

“Oh goodness look at the time, time to sleep Marinette you have school tomorrow”

Ohh she knew him alright, it was written all over her tiny face.

“Tikki…”

“Okay, yes, I know who he is”

“Do I know him?”

“You have to find out yourself Marinette”

“Oh common Tikki give me something”

“Okay, okay. Ask me a question and I’ll answer it”

“Just one?”

“One is all you need, but chose wisely”

She thought what to ask the demi-god about her partner, and after a few seconds, she knew what she wanted to know.

“Will I be happy when I find out who he is?”

Tikki was proud of her, she chose the right question.

“Yes, very happy, but you’ll be surprised”

“Surprised how?”

“You’ll see tomorrow”

“uhh… Fine. Goodnight Tikki”

“Goodnight Marinette”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter 
> 
> There' a bit of angst but not to much I think (Sorry it's so short) :(

She was in a dark room with a large window on the wall. It was lilac and round, with the shape of a butterfly in the middle of it. She was lying down on the floor and it was cold.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

She was dressed as Ladybug but her yo-yo was missing. After sitting up, she heard a cry of pain come from the corner of the room.

“Arghh… run, my lady, save yourself”

“C-Chat? Is that you? Oh my god where are you?”

“I-It doesn’t matter, just go b-before he sees you”

“uh uh, no way, I’m not leaving you”

She followed the voice, trying to locate her partner, when suddenly she saw green eyes stare up at her from a corner.

“Chat!”

She ran towards him.

“You can’t arghh… you can’t stay h-here, he’ll kill you”

“And leave you here? Not an option”

When she reached him she took a good look at his face and body. You could see his face was dirty with his own blood and he had slashes running down his torso and legs.

“Chaton? Oh my god… w-what happened to you? Who the hell did this to you!?”

She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Whoever hurt her partner, they were going to pay.

“There’s no time. You h-have to go, please Ladybug… go”

“Well well, what do we have here?”

She swore that her heart stopped beating for a second hearing that voice. That cold, horrible voice. The voice that has caused so much pain, filled peoples’ heads with lies, and  
worst of all, hurt her partner. 

“It seems as though an insect has gotten trapped in my web. Welcome Ladybug, let me introduce myself, I’m Hawkmoth”

“I could tell by your voice, cold and heartless”

“My my, such anger”

“You bet your ass I’m angry, and believe me, you don’t want to fight me when I’m angry”

“I’ll take my chances”

“You’ve only got one”

He walked towards the window and stood in front of it, looking out.

“We don’t have to fight Ladybug, and your partner doesn’t have to die either. You know what I want and this will all be over”

She stood in front of Chat, just in case he tried to take his miraculous first.

“Over my dead body”

“Hehe… that can be arranged”

She screamed and ran towards him and punched him, but when she thought that her hand was going to collide with his face, she was met with thin air. He had vanished before  
her. She looked around trying to find him but didn’t see him, it was too dark.

“Show yourself coward!”

She looked towards Chat and saw a shadow move behind him.

Was that…

Suddenly, a loud painful cry came from Chat. She looked up and saw Hawkmoth standing beside him. He pierced his cane through Chat and had an evil smile on his face.

“No… NOOOO!! YOU BASTARD!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!”

And just like that, he vanished once again, taking the cane with him.

She ran towards Chat, screaming his name. She reached him and pulled him into her arms and cradled him.

“Chat? Chat s-stay with me okay, Just look at me and focus on me”

Tears were falling again but she didn’t care.

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry Chat…”

“Shshh my lady… T-This is not your f-fault”

“Of course it is, if I was smarter and q-quicker I could have gotten him”

“No, don’t torture y-yourself with ifs. This was his d-doing and his alone”

“Chat… please… don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you!”

“It’s okay, w-we were great, and you’ll continue to b-be great. You will always be great, a-amazing even”

“No…no no no I’m not losing you, not now not ever, I’ll take you to the hospital and you’ll be back on your feet in no time”

“Ladybug, we don’t know where we are, w-we could be miles away from the nearest h-hospital. Please, just stay here w-with me”

She hugged him, if by doing so she could save him, but she knew she couldn’t.

“My lady… I h-have to tell you something, and I know that this is the only chance that I will get”

She hugged him even tighter and then stared at his green eyes.

“Tell me kitty, what is it?”

“E-Ever since the day I meet you, you have been my light a-and my happiness, m-my best friend, my soul mate”

She could see tears falling down his cheeks.

“I j-just wanted to tell you, my lady, that I-I…”

She heard him release his last breath, and just like that, she felt his body relax.

“C-Chat? No… CHAT!!! COME BACK!! DON’T GOOO PLEASEE!!!”

She pulled him closer and held him so tight that her arms hurt, but she didn’t care. There was something else that was hurt far more than her arms… her heart

“Please… Chat… I wanted to tell y-you something too, so wake up so that you can h-hear it…”

She pulled back and put a hand on his cheek.

“I-I love you. I love you Chat and I will a-always love you”

It hurt so much, she couldn’t bare it. 

She removed Chats bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. She then rested her forehead against his and continued crying for her lost love.

Suddenly, a flash of green and pink engulfed both of them and turned their suits into plain clothes.

She still hold on to him, not wanting to look at him. She knew that in the end she had to look at him, but she just wanted to remember him as Chat, and no one else.

She lifted her head and put both her hands on both his cheeks.

Opening her eyes, she was filled with even more sadness knowing who was behind the mask all this time.

“A-ADRIEN!?”

Of all the people that she had to lose… It just had to be two of her best friends…

“NOOO ADRIEN!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO LOOSE BOTH OF YOU!?”

\-----------

“Noooo!”

She stood up and opened her eyes that were still filled with tears and looked around, expecting to see the love of her life in her arms, lifeless. Instead, she saw her bedroom.

“Marinette? Marinette what’s wrong?”

“Oh god Adrien… I’m so sorry…”

She pulled her knees against her chest and rested her head upon them.

“Mainette what happened?”

It took a few seconds for her to answer, thinking that if she didn’t say it wouldn’t be true.

“I failed…”

It was barely a whisper but Tikki heard it. You could hear sobs and whimpers coming out of her.

“Marinette, it was just a drea_”

“No… it wasn’t…”

“Sorry?”

“It wasn’t a dream… It was a nightmare”

“Hey, don’t worry”

She approached Marinette and caressed her cheek to comfort her.

“Nothing happened, it wasn’t real”

“It sure as hell felt like it…”

She cleaned her nose with her sleeve and tried to get rid of the evidence that she’d been crying. 

It didn’t work.

She suddenly ran to her wardrobe and started getting dressed.

“Woah Marinette what are you doing? It’s 8 o’clock in the morning, school doesn’t start for another half an hour”

“I have to see him”

“Who?”

“Chat… Or Adrien, whatever his name is. I just have to make sure that he’s okay”

“Wait! Marinette!”

She didn’t wait for her kwami to finish. She grabbed her school bag and Tikki and ran downstairs not bothering on breakfast. She said her goodbyes to her confused looking  
parents and made her way towards school. 

She just had to make sure that he was okay, she can freak out later that two of the most important people in her life were one and the same. She knew that her face was a mess;  
with tear stained cheeks and messy hair, but she couldn’t care less. 

Right now, number one priority… him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry this took so long. Excuse... Lack of inspiration.

He sees her, in front of the Eiffel tower, with blue skies above and green grass everywhere, it seemed like it belonged in a canvas. She’s wearing black shorts with a pink T-shirt and a grey beanie. She looks… different. Not bad different, definitely not bad different, just… new. Her hair is different too. Instead in its usual pigtails, it’s loose because of the beanie.

God, she’s gorgeous...

He starts running towards her, shouting her name, trying to catch her attention. After calling her a few times, she turns around and sees him, with a huge smile on her face that’s   
mirroring his own. When he finally reaches her, he picks her up and twirls her in the air while they both laugh with joy.

“Evening Chaton”

He puts her down and stares into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes… God, he could stare at them forever. Those bright, bluebell eyes that remind him of summer and the ocean… 

And her. Marinette. The love of his life. His princess. His lady.

“Evening bugaboo, you look beautiful as always”

She rolls her eyes.

“You’re such a flirt”

He laughs because it’s true. But...

“Only with you” 

He sends her a wink and she giggles in response. 

“Come on, lets’ go”

She grabs his hand and starts walking towards the Seine.

“Where are we going?” he asks curiously.

“Oh, nowhere in particular, I just… wanted to be with my Chaton for a while”

He looks at her and sees her blush.

So cute.

No, not cute… adorable.

“You’re so adorable”

He hugs her tight like a clingy cat, and in that moment, he’s knows that he never wants to let go, and he has a feeling that she doesn’t either. She hugs him back while their   
cheeks are squished together with a huge smile on her face. If anyone saw them right now, they would think that they were two teenagers in love, and they would be so right.

“And you are very clingy, but I can’t complain” she says giggling.

Eventually they separate but they keep holding hands, intertwining their fingers. They walk side by side, next to the Seine for what felt like hours, talking and laughing, when   
suddenly, they felt rain drops fall onto their faces.

“Ugh… Seriously? It was sunny just a moment ago”

He could hear annoyance in her voice, and to be honest, he was quite annoyed too. He looked around and spotted a bridge not too far from where they were, and that gave him an   
idea.

“Look, there’s a bridge right over there, we can take cover underneath it”

She saw where he was pointing at and a smirk appeared on her face.

“Bet I can beat you there”

Okay, that was really hot…

“Oh you’re on bug”

And just like that, they were off. 

They both start running and laughing side by side, like two children racing for the swing set in the park. Just when he thought that he would beat her for the first time ever,   
Marinette runs past him like she did it every day. Well, not every day, but every night. They always did races like this on patrol and she would always win. 

By the time they got there they were both drenched from head to toe, but they couldn’t care less. 

“Told ya” he heard her say.

“He... Yes, you did”

They looked to the side and saw that it was pouring down, and they could tell that it wasn’t going to stop for quite a while. 

“Looks like we’re going to be here for a bit” he stated the obvious.

“Oh no, what ever shall we do… we’re going to get bored immediately” she said throwing her hand over her head like she was about to faint.

He laughed and walked towards her.

“Well, I have a few ideas to keep ourselves entertained”

“Oh, is that so?”

She put her hands on her hips, as if it was a challenge. The smirk was also back and his stomach did summersaults because of it. He placed his left hand on her waist, and the   
other on her cheek and just… looked at her. 

He didn’t know who moved first, but they were getting closer, leaning towards each other.

“Yes…” he whispered answering her question while their noses brushed.

Her hands rested on his chest, and she was looking at his lips which drove him insane. He then copied her and looked at her own lips; those pink, kissable lips and new that he   
was goner. When her lips crashed into his, it was heaven. They were so soft and tasted like cherries. Just when he was about to pull back, he felt her kissing him back with   
eagerness which he was grateful for because to be honest, he didn’t want to stop either. Her hands moved to his hair, touching his soft blond locks which sent chills down his   
spine. Their lips made a dance of their own while their hands explored each other. His hands moved from her waist up to her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It   
was amazing, it was like saying a thousand I love yous but with body language. 

After a few kisses, they both pulled away to catch their breath and rested their foreheads against each other.

“W-Wow…” she stammered.

Their faces were both flushed because of the intense make out session that they just experienced. Who could blame them? That was their first kiss and hopefully not their last. He   
saw her bit her lower lip and a small smile appeared on her face.

“That was… Wow” she said again.

He started laughing because… wow indeed.

“That’s… one word for it”

“What are the others?” she asked looking at his eyes. He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Wonderful, amazing, addictive… hot”

Now it was her turn to laugh. That laugh… he wanted to make her laugh like that every day for the rest of his life. 

“Hot? Seriously”

He nodded vigorously, indicating that it was the truth.

“So very hot” he whispered with a huge smile on his face.

“Silly kitty” she said, giving him and eskimo kiss in the process.

They stayed like that in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeats which were beating at the same rhythm. It felt like they were the only ones in the world and that nothing else   
mattered. They were in pure bliss, content in each other’s arms, but that didn’t last long. Just when everything felt right in the world, it turned into hell. A tall man in a purple suit   
with a cane appeared from a cloud of dust underneath the bridge in front of them, observing. They both looked at the man, wondering how he just appeared there. The mood   
changed instantly, earlier it was It was full of love and joy, now, it was scary. 

Her hand found his, giving it a squeeze, signalling that she also felt uneasy.

“Hello there, no need to be frightened of me, I just came to talk”

That voice… it was the voice of pure evil and dishonour, and he knew very well whose it was.

“Hawkmoth…” he growled, tightening his grip on her hand and taking a step closer, just in case he tried to hurt his princess.

He laughed, like he was mocking him by guessing who he was and started clapping slowly.

“Such a clever young man. You are right, I am Hawkmoth, and you have no idea how hard it was to find you… Chat Noir”

Oh no…

“And that girl beside you must be your lady”

Oh no oh no oh no…

Both of their faces paled in hearing those words, but soon recovered. They both glared at him, ready to fight if he ever made a move.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, as long as you give me what I want”

She took a step forward, giving him the death stare that obviously meant to fuck off.

“In your dreams” 

She said it with so much confidence and leadership that he wanted to believe her, because he had a feeling that they wouldn’t come out of this without a scratch or two.

Hawkmoth laughed at her words.

“I’ll make it a reality, don’t worry”

Without wasting a second, he decided to transform.

“Plagg, claw-”

He was suddenly silenced by a knife being thrown at him, that was aiming for his heart. He saw it just in time to move, but it cut his left arm, above the elbow.

“Argh… Shit” 

It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, he’s suffered worse while protecting Ladybug. He looked up and saw Marinette run straight into Hawkmoth while giving him a punch   
in the face. He didn’t even try to dodge the blow, he just fell to the ground. He lifted his arm to clean his mouth which was dripping blood from her punch, and looked up at her.

“If you ever touch him again, I will rip your throat out”

Pride filled his heart hearing those words, knowing that she cares for him as much as he cares for her. He looked at Hawkmoth and saw that his evil smile was back.

“That won’t be necessary”

And just like that, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Now that he was gone, she had another priority at hand. She looked behind her and saw Adrien trying to clean the   
cut and stop the bleeding. She ran towards him and inspected it.

“Adrien, are you okay? Is it deep?”

“No no, I’m fine, don’t worry. That was really brave of you, going at him without the mask, but also reckless”

They looked at each other and giggled.

“Thanks, and you’re right, it was re-”

And just like that, she fell against him. He didn’t know why she suddenly fell against him, but when he lifted his eyes, he saw Hawkmoth behind her with his cane clutched   
between his hands, piercing Marinette through her ribcage with it. Anger surged through his veins, and in that moment he knew… He knew that he was going to kill him.

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?”

He wanted to punch him, stab him with his own damn cane, anything to make him suffer. He stood up lowering Marinette onto the ground carefully and gently. He quickly   
transformed and activated his Cataclysm.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

He ran towards him just as he retracted the cane from his bleeding girlfriend, and went for his heart. He didn’t get away in time, and in a split second with a single touch, Chat   
Noir had killed him. He didn’t get to see how he died, he just vanished into thin air, disappearing once and for all.

“A-Adrien…”

He looked at her and saw blood was pooling up underneath her. He sat beside her, releasing his transformation and held onto her hand while the other tried to stop the bleeding.

“I’m right here, I’m right here shhh everything will be fine” 

He could already feel the tears falling, this was a sight he thought he never had to see, and never would see. He took out his phone, ready to dial 112 when he felt a hand stop   
him.

“L-Listen… I h-have to tell you something…”

God there was even blood on her lips because of the wound.

“Marinette I have to call for an ambulance”

“N-No, you don’t, I won’t m-make it and you know it”

He couldn’t stand this, why her… of all the people in the world it had to be her.

“Please… I can’t lose you…”

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles like he always did, and pressed his forehead against her head.

“Adrien, I’ll a-always be with you”

He had to tell her, it was now or never. He always dreamed of a future with her; that they would buy a house together, raise a family… grow old together, but that wasn’t going to   
happen. So, with a heavy heart, he let loose the words that he had been feeling for a very, very long time

“Princess… I-I love you, and I will always, always love you, no matter what”

He saw tears falling from her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

“K-Kitty… I lo-”

He saw her chest rise one last time, taking her last breath, her eyes boring into his.

“I love you too” 

And just like that, her eyes closed forever. It felt as though she weighed less, as if her spirit had left her body, and it was the most horrible feeling ever.

“M-Marinette? MARNETTE!? NONONONO PLEEEEASE WAKE UP!!”

He held her against him, holding to her tight, crying onto her shoulder.

“Come back…” he sobbed.

\----------

“Marinette!”

He sat up sweating and panicking, with tears in his eyes. He looked around the room and tried to control his breathing.

“Whoa kid are you okay?”

His eyes focused onto something black and small in front of him. He wiped his tears away and saw that it was Plagg.

“P-Plagg?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Hey Adrien focus”

He seemed zone out, looking at nowhere in particular. Was it really a nightmare? He snapped out of it and focused on the little cat.

“S-Sorry, it just… it felt so real; I really thought that I’d lost her”

He looked out of the window and saw that it was morning but not time for school.

“Well, you seem fine now and as long as you’re up… you know what I want”

“Plagg!”

“What? It was just a dream, your princess is fine”

“How do you know?”

He didn’t answer, he just flew away looking for his cheese. He knew what he had to do, so without wasting a second, he started getting dressed.

“I have to see her”

“Wait, what?! Right now? No way, what you HAVE to do is feed me”

He walked to the mini fridge that was beside his bed and took a roll of camembert.

“Here, happy?”

He tossed it in the air towards Plagg and he caught it with a grin on his face. He couldn’t resist smelling the cheese.

“Content”

“Now can you please let me get ready?”

“Sure”

With that said, he threw it in the air and ate it in one setting.

“You fat kitten”

“I’ll take that as a compliment ”

That taken care of, he picked up his school bag while shoving Plagg in it and went flying down the stairs; when saw Nathalie at the door he froze. He knew school didn’t start for   
another half an hour but he just couldn’t wait to check on his lady and see if she was okay.

“Adrien, what are you doing up? Schoo-”

He gulped. He could feel his palms getting sweat even though he knew what he had to say.

“Oh, umm I know, it’s just that… a couple of us made plans to go to the library and… start working on the presentation that we… have this Friday…?”

She could tell he was lying but made no indication of showing it. This was a mistake, this was such a mistake…

But then he saw her smile and open the door for him.

“Your driver is waiting for you outside”

He eyes flew open. That was not the reaction he was expecting, but he was glad that she didn’t ask any questions on the matter. So he did what he ought to do. 

“Thanks Nathalie” he said as he gave her a quick hug and a smile. 

Before she could say anything, Adrien ran for the gates that were in front of his house and saw the Gorilla; funny enough, eating a banana. That must be his breakfast he thought.

“Morning, can you take me to school now? I’m in a hurry”

He only gave a nod and entered the car, ready to drive Adrien to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> Currently writing Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she was out the door, she was sprinting towards the school that was just around the corner. She could feel rain drops touching her skin and saw that the sky was nothing but the colour grey; it didn’t bother her though. She was nearly there; she just had to cross the street and she’d be right in front of the stairs that led up to the school… but she never made it. Just as she was about to cross the road, she saw a grey car pull up in front of the school.

Oh she knew that car all right; it was Adrien’s.

She saw him get out of the car and look up at the school, like he was searching for something, or someone. He started running up the stairs but stopped. It looked like he was… talking to his shirt? She saw confusion written all over his face, but it changed as soon as he saw her. She finally took the time to really look at him and that’s when she saw it. His hair was a mess (like Chat’s); his clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were lacking their usual summer green. But he didn’t look all bad-at least he was smiling. God help her, she has never seen anything so beautiful; that smile could put angles to shame. That big, beautiful smile that she loved and she knew she was the cause of it.

She noticed that he was walking towards her. Wait, no. Not walking, running.  It felt as if they were miles apart, even though it was just meters.

She was so happy to see him, to know that he was okay, to know that he wasn’t hurt because of her. When they finally met half way, they embraced each other in a hug so tight, they thought they were going to break each other’s bones. His hands circled around her waist and his face found its way to the junction between her head and shoulder, right where her neck was. She could feel his breath on her skin (which was amazing); to feel that he was alive in her arms, and she knew that she would never let him go.  Her arms were around his neck, her hands touching the nape of his neck and her forehead was resting on his shoulder, damp because of the rain.

“I thought I lost you” they said together. She felt his hands stiffen on her waist as did her own on his neck. They looked up, searching each other’s eyes for answers.  She knew very well why she said it, but why did he?

“W-Why did you think you lost me?”

Now that she was close to his face, she could see his eyes were also red and swollen.

_Did he cry? Was it because of her?_

“I had a dream that I lost you to Hawkmoth… that then became the worst nightmare I’ve ever had”

Her eyes widened.

_So he had a bad dream just like her? Weird…_

“I had a bad dream, too. That’s why I came early… to check if you were okay. It felt so real and so wrong. I was so scared Adrien…” She looked down trying to fight the memories of her dream so she wouldn’t start crying again.

“Hey… Mari”

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head so that she would be looking at his eyes as he said his next words. That was a bit difficult since it started raining a bit more after they reunited in a way.

“I’m okay, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever” When he finished, he kissed her forehead, to show her that he was going to keep that promise no matter what. She couldn’t believe this boy-just when she thought that she was completely and helplessly in love with him, she fell harder for him than ever before.

“How did I deserve such a perfect kitty?” She whispered to herself, but he heard it loud and clear. She regretted those words as soon as she saw his grin turn into a slight smirk that was pure Chat Noir.

“How did I deserve such a perfect princess?”

She laughed at that, not quite sure what else to do. “We’re going to be okay… aren’t we?”

“My lady, we’re going to be wonderful”

She hugged him again, giggling in the process. She could feel Adrien laughing with her too. “Good”

When she lifted her head, she saw that his eyes were full of life again, happiness, and dare she say it… love. She saw his gaze flicker from her eyes to her lips which sent her heart racing.

_Oh god… oh god, oh god, is he going to kiss me?_

He leaned in, eyes locked to her lips, his hands on her cheek and waist. She got on her tiptoes waiting for their lips to meet. Closer, closer, clos-

“Apologies, love birds, for ruining your moment but I’M FREEZING MY TUCHIE OFF BECAUSE OF YOU TWO”

They pulled away and looked at the floating (and soaking) black blob that had the cutest little pout (with his fangs out and everything) hover between them.

“Oh, Plagg you’re such a sourpuss” said Tikki. She came out of Marinette’s jacket and went straight towards Plagg, tackling him into a hug. Marinette giggled at the exchange.

“I assume that’s your kwami?”

“Unfortunately”

“Hey!” Plagg squawked.

“Aww, come on Plagg, you know I still love you”

“Wish I could say the same, kid”

Adrien reached for his pocket and took out a piece of camembert. Plagg saw it and went straight to it and kissed it as if it was the love of his life.

“Okay, I change my mind, I do love you”

“You’re such a greedy cat” exclaimed Tikki, giggling at her other half’s weird food choice. “And don’t you forget it, sweet tooth” he answered, winking at the kwami.

Tikki let out a huff, seeing that Plagg hasn’t changed one bit and decided to ignore him for now to introduce herself to Adrien.

“Hi Adrien, I’m Tikki, it’s nice to finally meet you” she went and left a peck on his cheek and saw him blush.

“T-Thanks, you too Tikki” With that done, Tikki took Plagg and went to Marinette’s purse to give them some privacy and talk.

“Your kwami’s adorable; she’s kinda like you” Now it was her turn to blush. “W-What?”

He chuckled and brought his hand to the back of his neck.

“Yeah, well I mean, you’re not just adorable. You’re also kind, sweet, strong and… really beautiful, like, insanely beau-”

He was silenced by a pair of lips against his own. His eyes went wide when he saw what she was doing. Well, he could _feel_ what she was doing.

 _Oh my god this was really happening!_ _She was kissing him! His lady was kissing him!_

She was about to pull back, but then felt him kiss her back. The kiss was really sweet and tender. They didn’t have to say the words, the kiss conveyed to each other what they felt.

**_Please don’t go, I want you, I need you_ **

**_I love you_ **

They stopped to catch their breath and saw that they were smiling like idiots, resting their foreheads on each other.

“That was… wow”

“That was amazing, Chaton” she said, giggling.

“Well, if it was that good, maybe you’d like another?” Aaaand the smirk was back. She also put on a smirk to tease him a little. “If they’re all like that, I might get addicted”

“Would that be such a bad thing princess?”

She noded. “The worst”

They were leaning closer, going for their second kiss, leaning closer…

“Hey, you hormonal teenagers, it’s still raining and you’re soaked, me and Tikki inclu-”

He was silenced when Tikki’s slapped itself onto his mouth and shot them a small, apologetic smile while disappearing into the bag again.

“Plagg’s right, we should go inside, school will start in-” His words died in his mouth once he saw what she was holding in her right hand. He couldn’t feel the rain drops anymore, and when he locked up, he only saw black.

_She kept it? After all this time?_

“Of course I kept it, I feel in love with the boy who gave it to me” she answered as if reading his thoughts, a huge smile on her face.

“You… You love me?” He asked, feeling breathless because of the girl in front of him. Her cheeks turned red and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“U-Uhh did I say love? Oh d-dear me, would you look at the time? We better get inside”

“Nuh-uh bugaboo, I’m not letting you go that easily. I have excellent hearing and I could have sworn… that you said… love” he said with the widest smirk he could put on.

“Ughh you’re such a dork” She pushed his face away and started walking up the stairs to the school with him not far behind.

“Maybe, but I’m your dork” he said kissing her on the nose, making her cheeks turn pink, again. “And I, uh… I love you too” he said blushing.

She kissed him again and he couldn’t help but kiss back.

“Ahem”

They tensed and turned their heads to the side, finding Alya with her arms crossed and a frown on her face and Nino trying to hold in his laughter.

“A-Alya, I can expl-” before she could finish her sentence, Alya pulled her and Adrien into a hug.

“You guys… are the most OBLIVIOUS people I have ever met and I’m SO happy that you’ve finally confessed your undying love for each other” she said with a smile on her face and laughter in her voice. She pulled back and glared at her best friend. “And YOU, I need every detail of how Adrienette finally happened”

“Adriwhat?”

Before she could explain, Alya took Marinette by the arm and dragged her into the school while asking questions about what was that kiss about.

“Dude, it took you long enough” He jumped hearing Nino’s voice and saw him hold up a fist.

“What made you finally tell her?”

He smiled and met his fist in the air.

“Just a couple of questions she asked me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the last chapter! I finished it a few days ago but I wanted to wait until the miraculous blackout was over (to show support in a way). I think it was a great idea because art theft is a real issue in this fandom and it has to stop! Some people think that reposting is good, that you're helping the artist by sharing the content but you're doing the exact oposite; It hurts.  
> Unless you have DIRECT permission from the artist, then go for it; but don’t be d*ck and post their works without permission. DO NOT REPOST, IT IS THEFT!  
> \--  
> Anyway back to the story, I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for the kudos and comments they make my day, and @JJequalsawesomeness thank you so so much for the lovely comment it made me smile for a long time, I’m very happy that you like my fic <3 and once again, thank you @astro_cookie for beta reading this chapter and for the lovely support and just being the nicest friend ever!!!  
> I’m not very proud of this story but I tried, and I’m also writing other stories to improve my writing. Once again thank you lovely people for the support and all the love  
> ~bye


End file.
